


Burned

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elsa was born with fire powers instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa as a fire bender!

"Psst, Elsa," whispered five-year-old Anna. Elsa didn't respond.

Anna jumped on her sister. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Eight-year-old Elsa finally cracked open an eyelid. "Anna," she mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

Elsa playfully shoved her sister off the bed. "Go play by yourself."

Anna fell onto the floor, discouraged for a moment, then in a moment of brilliance, knew exactly what would get Elsa out of bed.

Anna jumped on Elsa again. "Do you want to build an ashman?"

Elsa couldn't refuse an offer like that.

Within seconds the girls were racing down the hall, Anna giggling and Elsa beckoning her to keep quiet.

The pair entered the ballroom, and Elsa quickly closed the door behind them.

"Do the magic!" squealed Anna, and Elsa grinned and rubbed her forefingers together.

At first it was just a flame, but almost immediately it became a tiny ball of fire with sparks circling around it. "Wow," breathed Anna.

Elsa grinned. "Are you ready?" she whispered. Anna nodded vigorously.

Elsa threw the fire ball into the air where it immediately burst into a shower of harmless sparks.

"This is amazing!" squealed Anna.

Along with fire capabilities, Elsa also had the ability to create ash without burning anything. Now she made just enough ash to create what she and Anna liked to call an ashman.

Elsa stuck a carrot nose on the ashman and turned it around to face Anna.

"Hello, I'm Olaf!" said Elsa in her ashman voice. "And I like hugs!"

Anna hugged the ashman. "I love you, Olaf!"

What happened next was that Anna held on to Olaf's stick arms and Elsa pushed from behind, using her magic to spray sparks from her hands and zip her, Olaf, and Anna around the room, sliding on the marble floor.

Anna jumped into the air. "Catch me!" she yelled, and Elsa, in a flurry of sparks, made a small mound of ash appear under Anna's feet. "Hang on!" said Elsa. If their mother had been there, she would have warned them about the dangers of playing with fire and ash, but their mother wasn't there, so they played.

Anna continued jumping, and every time she did so, Elsa made a mound of ash, each one bigger than the last, appear. Although, the piles were getting awfully large, and Elsa didn't know how long she could keep making piles.

"Slow down!" she yelled, fear in her voice. At that moment, Elsa's foot slipped out from under her, and she fell on her rear. When she looked up, Anna was in the air, having just jumped from the last mound.

"Anna!" cried Elsa. Out of nowhere, a burst of flames shot out of her hand, and hit Anna directly in the face. 

Anna fell to the ground and was still. 

"Anna!" cried Elsa, running towards her. When she got to her, a dark streak, as though it had been burned, appeared in Anna's hair.

A sob escaped from Elsa. "Mama!" she wailed, holding Anna. "Papa!" She barely noticed embers encircled her, spreading across the room. "It's okay, Anna," she whispered. "I've got you."

The doors banged open. The king and queen were taken aback for a moment by their surroundings, but quickly forgot about it when they saw that one of their daughters was unconscious.

"Elsa, what have you done?"' demanded the king, running towards them. "This is getting out of hand!" Elsa was whimpering. "It was an accident."

The queen pressed her hand to Anna's face. "She's as hot as fire!"

"I know where to go," said the king.

Minutes later two horses, carrying the family, rushed out of the castle towards the mountains. The horse carrying Elsa and her mother had a trail of sparks behind it.

When the horses were halfway through the forest, they rushed past a young boy and his baby reindeer. The boy noticed the sparks. "Fire?" he whispered. Soon the two of them were chasing after the horses. "Faster, Sven!" said the boy.

The trail of sparks ended by a small clearing deep in the woods. The royal family stood in the middle of the clearing. 

"Please," cried the king. "Help! My daughter!"

A moment later, what looked like rocks were rolling towards towards the family. The queen held Elsa close to her protectively. The rocks stopped rolling and a second later, heads popped up from them.

"Trolls?" whispered the boy. The rock he was leaning on suddenly came to life. 

"Shh!" the troll hissed. "I'm trying to listen!" She looked at Sven and Kristoff, then said, "cuties. I'm gonna keep you!"

Meanwhile, the troll who seemed to be the leader bowed to the king. "Your majesty," he said. He took Elsa's hand. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Uh, born," responded the king. "And they're getting stronger."

"You're lucky it was the head," remarked the troll. "The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Please," begged the king. "Do what you must."

"I recommend removing all magic. Even memories of magic." He pressed his hand to Anna's forehead, and Elsa suddenly saw herself playing with Anna in the ballroom as she had earlier that night. But the memories were changing. Suddenly she and Anna were playing on a sunny river bank; sparks, fire, and ash leaving the picture. Olaf the ashman became no longer ash, but but sand. 

"Don't worry," said the troll, putting the changed memories back in Anna's head. "I leave the fun. She'll be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" whispered Elsa, not willing to believe it. "It's for the best," said her father.

"Listen to me, Elsa," said the troll. "Your power will only grow. There is great beauty in it."

Suddenly Elsa was seeing a vision of herself, grown. A small crowd was surrounding Vision Elsa, admiring her fire magic.

"But also great danger."

The scene changed from cheerful orange to brilliant crimson, and the crowd was backing away from Vision Elsa in terror. Then, all at once, the crowd lunged towards her, destroying her.

"You must learn to control it," said the troll. "Or fear will be your enemy."

"No! We'll protect her," said the king firmly. "She can learn to control it, I'm sure. But until then, we'll reduce the staff, close the gates, limit Elsa's contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."

And that's exactly what happened.


	2. Do you wanna build a sandman?

Weeks passed.

On one particular day Anna noticed that the sun was shining outside, and took it as an opportunity to invite her sister to spend another fun day playing on the riverbank as they had weeks before (or so Anna thought). Elsa had just started sleeping in another formerly unused room and spent nearly all her time there. Anna figured she was just admiring it and that the pair would be spending all their time together again in no time.

She sped off to her sister's room and knocked on the door exactly five times.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a sandman? It doesn't have to be a sandman."

"Go away, Anna," came Elsa's muffled response.

Anna was surprised. She had been sure Elsa would jump at an opportunity for a day of fun in the sun. "Okay, bye."

Without Elsa, Anna couldn't find anything to do. On the same day Elsa had moved out, their parents had inexplicably closed the gates without warning. Now Anna didn't even have the village children who were usually stiff and polite around her because she was a princess.

Anna tried playing with her dolls for a while, but it wasn't much fun because there were two Anna-and-Elsa dolls and only one Anna and no Elsa.

She slunk off to go bother her parents.

***

It started a few weeks after the incident. One second Elsa was gazing out of the window (her main source of entertainment in her new room), and the next, she was suddenly aware of the embers that were making their way across the window still where Elsa's hands were resting, on the verge of setting the place on fire. She quickly yanked her hands away, and the embers leap forward another few inches, but then stopped.

"Here," her father said that evening when Elsa told him about the incident. He was giving Zelda a pair of pale, white (fireproof) gloves.

"Conceal it..."

"Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show," they finished together.

***

Five years later, ten-year-old Anna was still knocking. Now only daily instead of hourly, but nevertheless.

On this particular day, she ran to Elsa's room, giggling.

She knocked on the door five times. "Do you want to build a sandman?" she asked. By now Elsa had stopped answering all together, but Anna stood at the door for a full five minutes, her hope slowly falling, before resigning herself to one of her usual activities. 

After five years of practice, Anna had expanded her list of activities that only required one person. The list included running, bike riding, and even talking to paintings. As it turned out, they made excellent company, but not very good correspondents.

*** 

"I'm scared," Elsa whimpered. "It's getting stronger!"

The corner of her room was glowing red and orange in what wasn't quite fire, but was strong enough to crackle and scorch that part of the room.

"Being upset only makes it worse," said her father soothingly, approaching her.

Elsa jerked away. "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you..."

Her parents looked very, very worried.

***

By the time Anna was fifteen, her knocks had been reduced to one every six months, tops.

She had also mastered the art of sliding. On carpets. With her shoes on.

Today she glided past her sister's room, briefly considering knocking, but ultimately deciding it wasn't worth the disappointment.

She continued doing what she'd come down this to do: say goodbye to her parents for the infintieth time.

She raced up to them as they were packing their trunks to go to some long-lost-niece's wedding. [Author's note: Yeah, you know who I'm talking about.]

She hugged them. "See you in two weeks."

Half an hour later, Elsa made one of her rare ventures out of her room to say goodbye.

She curtsied. "Do you have to go?" she whispered.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," her father assured her.

But he wasn't fine.

*** 

The funeral was a quiet, solemn ceremony. Anna would have found it easier to survive if Elsa had been there, but the new technically-queen hadn't attended, claiming to be mourning in solitude.

Anna dragged herself down in silent agony, stopping outside her sister's door. If Elsa didn't answer now, she never would.

Anna forced herself to knock three times. She couldn't manage the usual five.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered. She didn't know what to say. All the words that had never been spoken, smiles that had never been exchanged, days of solitude and loneliness, all of which could be reduced to the sentence Anna spoke now:

"Do you wanna build a sandman?"

On the other side of the door, it took all of Elsa's self control not to say yes.

She was sitting on the floor, too miserable to get up. All around embers and sparks decorated the, flames suspended in midair but slowly drawing towards her. The entire area around her was black, scorched with fire. Elsa barely noticed. She slung her head forward in despair, knowing she never be anything better.

Meanwhile, Anna, also leaning against the door, also slung her head forward in despair. Her thoughts weren't much different from Elsa's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'll be cutting out most of the songs.


	3. Coronation day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.

"Princess Anna?"

Anna surged out of sleep.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Um, I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, no, no, I've been up for hours..." She began to doze off again. "Who is it?!"

"Uh, still me. The gates will be opening soon, it's time you be getting ready."

"Of course," mumbled Anna. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation?"

"My sister's corneration..." murmured Anna. Her eyes suddenly focused on the long-sleeved dress standing stiffly in the middle of the room.

"It's coronation day!" she said aloud in excitement.

Within seconds she was dressed and racing down the hall. On the way down she grabbed a maid's hands and swung her around. "It's coronation day!" she repeated.

The gates would be opening in just minutes, and actual real life people would be let in. For the first time in forever, the ballroom would be used, they would make use of the eight thousand salad plates, and most of all, Anna would have people other than the busy servants to talk to. She knew it would just be for a day, but things like this didn't happen every day. She couldn't wait to meet everyone. 

What if she met THE one?

An image formed in her mind of herself, elegant and sophisticated, leaning against the wall at the ball, when she suddenly saw him. At first she would be nervous, but then they would laugh and talk all evening and live happily ever after. Far fetched, she had to admit, but at least she would have a chance.

***

Meanwhile, Elsa was not faring so well. She looked at the window at the falling snow (three inches thick now) and wondered how she would go through with this. 

"Conceal, don't feel," she whispered. For the infinitieth time, she walked back to the table, slowly removing her gloves as she went, and picked up the candle stick and bowl. Two seconds later the vicinity where her hands were touching began to glow orange and red from the heat and lose shape. The wax from the candle was melting very quickly. Elsa immediately put the bowl and candlestick down and her gloves back on. There was no way she could do this. But she had to.


End file.
